kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 1/World 4/4-4
Tips * Recommended fleet composition: 2DD/1CAV/2BB/1CV, 2DD/1CAV/1BB/2CV *F and I are Submarine Nodes. There is also a Submarine in the boss's evolved fleet. If possible, equip one of your destroyers for the preemptive anti-submarine attack. **Keep in mind that destroying the submarine is NOT necessary, you only have to sink the flagship to lower the gauge. Be careful that you don't unnecessarily use Seaplane Bombers if you do not have an OASW ship available, as that forces the ship to attack the submarine. *2 DDs are needed to go from node A to node F. 1 CA/CAV is needed to go from Node F to Node G. This is the easiest way to the boss (A-F-G-H) *G to H (boss) or J is random. *This will be your first map outside of extra operations where simply defeating the boss node is not enough to 'defeat' the map. You must kill the flagship boss around FOUR times before being allowed to pass. Keep in mind that the boss node changes at 25% of the map health (i.e., after SINKING the boss 3 times), usually to a 'stronger' form. **The boss gauge does NOT regenerate. **To unlock World 5, you need to defeat the boss of World 3 too. Enemy patterns }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Elite |- |A |Normal | |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |A |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |C |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |C |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite }} |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |- |F |Normal | |Submarine Ka-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |F |Normal | |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |- |G |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |G |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite }} |Armored Carrier Demon |Battleship Ta-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |- |H |Boss/Final | |Armored Carrier Princess |Floating Fortress |Floating Fortress |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |- |H |Boss/Clear | |Armored Carrier Demon |Battleship Ta-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |- |H |Boss/Clear | |Armored Carrier Princess |Floating Fortress |Floating Fortress |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |- |H |Boss/Clear | |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite }} |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |I |Normal | |Submarine Ka-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |I |Normal | |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |J |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |J |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite }} Drop list